La venganza del león y la oveja
by PerlaCullen
Summary: Situado en Breaking Dawn:Bella aun humana tiene una hija,vive en la asa de los Cullen.Ya que es parte de la familia...porque no unirse a las bromas entre ellos? Mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!

Si asi es eh vuelto con una nueva comedia xD espero que les guste porque si a ustedes les gusta me hacen feliz y si me hacen feliz escribo mas!.Tambien queria decirles que esta es un fic que escribi ya hace bastante tiempo hace como un año y la publicaba en una pagina que ya nadie usa (comienza con metrof...)ya algunos de ustedes sabran cual.Y como a la gente le gusto bastante este fic decidi subirlo aqui asi que espero que lo disfruten ya nos los aburro mas! asi que...A LEER! *(^ ~ ^ )/

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde que di a luz a la pequeña Renesmee. Aun seguía un poco desconcertada y demasiado débil, que apenas me podía sostener, a causa de la gigantesca cocedura que tenía en mi vientre. Justo en el centro de mi cuerpo tenía una enorme cortadura muy profunda que parecía como si con una enorme maquina me hubieran querida cortar a la mitad, con la que la acompañaban miles de pequeñas figuras todas iguales adornando aquella horrenda marca que por supuesto me dejaría una gran cicatriz de por vida. Estos últimos días había estado un poco molesta con Edward. Alice había visto en una de sus visiones y ella había podido jurar que Edward me convertiría en uno de ellos después de tener a la pequeña Renesmee, pero como siempre para Edward esa fue su última opción. Si me había salvado la vida pero se suponía que él tenía que convertirme, además de que era parte de nuestro tratado de ''yo me caso contigo pero solo si tú me conviertes''. Por supuesto el no rechazo la propuesta. Pero como siempre el hallo la forma de retrasar mi futuro con una excusa. El domingo por la mañana yo me encontraba en la sala recostada en el gigantesco sillón blanco viendo la televisión junto con Alice y Jasper mientras que Edward se encontraba con Rosalie en el segundo piso alimentando a la bebe. Edward y Rose me había prohibido cargar a la pequeña estos últimos días debido a mi gran cortadura. Me llenaban con largos y aburridos discursos los cuales siempre incluían que mi cortadura se podría volver a abrir y me podría desangrar. Pero como siempre yo me oponía no me rendiría tan fácilmente y les lanzaba la típica frase de toda madre de ''Yo fui quien cargo al bebe, yo fui quien la llevo en su vientre es mi hija y merezco tener entre mis brazos'' pero como siempre ellos intercambiaban una rápida Mirada y volteaban a verme Edward se arrodillaba y me decía cuanto me amaba y que no quería verme sufrir de nuevo, y antes de que yo dijera palabra alguna, Rosalie soltaba que si se me abría la cortada de nuevo Carlisle tendría que coserme la herida de Nuevo y seria aún más doloroso. Yo me encontraba con los brazos entrecruzados frente a mi pecho y con una expresión de enojo mientras miraba a la pantalla de la televisión de plasma algún Viejo episodio de Jersey Shore. Jasper y Alice se encontraban sentados en un pequeño sillón de una sola persona. Jasper estaba sentado en el sillón mientras abrazaba a Alice con sus níveos brazos, mientras que Alice se encontraba sentada sobre el regazo de Jasper con su cabeza recostada en el hombro de él. Jasper volteo hacia a mí.

-Bella…-dijo lentamente.

- ¿si?-pregunte mientras retiraba la vista del televisor y la colocaba sobre él.

-¿Podrías por favor relajarte? Tus emociones comienzan a afectarme realmente-dijo con una mueca de dolor.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunte algo confundida no sabía muy bien si se refería a mi enojo o a mi dolor en el centro de mi barriga.

-Me refiero a que, creo que estas exagerando un poco con todo este asunto de ''estoy enojada con Edward''-dijo con un poco de sarcasmo al final de la frase.

-no sé a qué te….

-oh vamos Bella no trates de engañarnos-me interrumpió Alice quien había quitado su vista del televisor también y ahora posaba su Mirada sobre mí con expresión de sarcasmo-Jasper está teniendo todo un revoltijo de sentimientos gracias a ustedes dos, un momento está muy romántico con migo y al otro se pone furioso tú y Edward deben de arreglar este asunto de una vez por todas mi pobre Jasper se ha hecho bipolar por culpa de ustedes dos.

- Jasper…. Y Alice -Agregue- yo no estoy exagerando en lo más mínimo ¡jum!

Jasper enarco una ceja y me miro directamente a los ojos, sus ojos eran totalmente penetrantes

-¿Enserio Bella? ¿Realmente piensas eso? ¿Enserio?

-Bueno yo…-en ese mismo instante vi una silueta entrando a estancia, era Edward.

Jasper y Alice posaron su mirada en Edward luego a mí y al último la posaron frente al televisor pero no antes de que ambos suspiraran al mismo tiempo.

Edward se acercó al sillón donde me encontraba y se sentó a mi lado pasándome su brazo por mis hombros y dándome un beso cálido en mi mejilla. Yo seguí con la mirada fija aun en el televisor actuando como si el no estuviera allí. Edward me miró fijamente a mi rostro suspiro suavemente y fijo su mirada en mis brazos entrecruzados. Después el quito su brazo de mis hombros y lo siguiente que pude sentir era como mis brazos entrecruzados se separaban uno del otro lentamente y unas manos frías los acariciaba lentamente hasta llegar a mis manos y sostenerlas firmemente. Desvié la vista del televisor y pose mis ojos sobre mis manos las cuales ahora estaban sobre unas palmas aún más pálidas que las mías. Subí mi mirada lentamente y me encontré con unos penetrantes y profundos ojos de color dorado mirándo con ternura mi rostro.

-Bella…-susurro Edward con su aterciopelada voz con un poco de culpabilidad reflejada tanto en su rostro como en su voz.

-¿Si?- pregunte actuando desinterés.

-Sé que estas molesta conmigo pero…por favor no seas así con migo sabes que lo hago por tu bien, yo solo…

-Edward-lo interrumpí rápidamente antes de que me lanzara otro largo discurso suyo y me hiciera sentir culpable-se lo que vas a decir, y sé que no vas a decir ninguna palabra que yo quiera escuchar así que ahórrate tu discurso-dije enojada mientras volteaba mi vista a Snooki peleando con alguien.

Valla, realmente esa chica es estúpida. Pensé

De repente sentí Edward como jalaba un poco mis manos para catar su atención volverme hacia él.

-No quiero hablar contigo Ed así que no sigas, aún sigo molesta contigo.

-Bella escúchame –gire mi cabeza hacia el-lo siento mucho, siento no dejarte cargar a Renesmee aun pero es que entiende tienes que comprender que te puedes hacer daño, pero muy pronto la cargaras además ella no ira a ninguna parte siento mucho hacerte esto sé que es difícil para ti pero tienes que comprenderme por favor Bella lo siento muchísimo amor, sabes que nunca haría algo así al menos que fuera por tu bien.

Cerré mis ojos y dije lentamente y tranquilamente:

-Edward lo sé, y si te perdono por eso sé que lo haces por algo-Edward sonrió abiertamente y escuche un leve suspiro de Alice y Jasper un suspiro de alivio de parte de ellos-pero…-dije abriendo los ojos de nuevo-aun no escucho las palabras que quiero escuchar por el momento Edward.

-Genial, más peleas-susurro Alice tan bajo que apenas pude escucharla.

-Rayos estuvo tan cerca ¿Por qué a mí?-dijo Jasper entre un suspiro estresado.

Edward me miro confundido y con una dulce voz dijo:

-Y… ¿Cuáles son las palabras que quieres escuchar?

-¿Por qué no me convertiste en un vampiro Edward? ¿Por qué?-dije molesta entrecerrando los ojos.

Edward suspiro lentamente.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No otra vez con ese tema otra vez!-se quejó Jasper alzando un poco la voz lo suficiente para que toda la casa llena de vampiros escucharan.

-Ustedes dos son como un programa de Laura ¡siempre es el mismo tema!-se quejó Alice- ¿Acaso algún día ustedes dos me sorprenderán con algo nuevo? ¡Al parecer no!-dijo entrecruzando los brazos la duende.

Edward les dirigió una mirada furiosa a ambos y Alice le saco la lengua.

-Edward…-lo llame y él se volvió hacia mi mirándome tiernamente de nuevo-Aun no me has contestado las preguntas

Edward hiso una pequeña mueca y desvió la mirada.

-Edward…-lo volví a llamar-pensé que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas-refunfuñe.

El sonrió y volvió a mirarme.

-Bella… no quiero que…

-Escúchame Edward tú me hiciste una promesa me transformarías si me casaba contigo yo ya cumplí mi parte ahora tu cumple la tuya-dije molesta mientras le pinchaba el pecho con un dedo.

-Bella cariño escucha te transformare pero…solo dame más tiempo, entiéndelo solo quiero que lo pienses mejor y veas que la vida humana es mucho mejor para ti que esta vida

-Edward ya te e dado mucho tiempo te e dado hasta tiempo de sobra no aproveches-dije frustrada-además si me hubieras convertido después de que tuve a Renesmee me podría mover de aquí para allá como toda chica normal pero por tus tontos caprichos ahora ni siquiera me puedo parar sola.

-Amor yo….mira yo solo…

-Edward…-dije furiosa

-amor solo entiéndeme ponte en mi lugar y…

-Edward…

-¡Bella por favor puedes dejar de hacer eso!

-cuando tu dejes de evadir mi transformación lo dejare de hacer, aunque claro es lo único que puedo hacer hablar

-Bella por favor ¿sí? Solo espera un poco mas

-pues si tú eres el que no tiene que ir al baño acompañado

En ese momento una fuerte carcajada hiso temblar la casa. Emmett pensé.

-Bella…lo hablaremos después

-¿Cuándo Edward? Has estado posponiendo esta platica por una semana merezco que me expliques porque no me transformaste ahora.

-Bella…-dijo Edward pacientemente mientras cerraba sus ojos y acariciaba mi cara con una mano y con la otra masajeaba lentamente las palmas de mi manos.

En ese momento un pequeño llanto termino con todo, los gritos las risas, todo.

Edward abrió sus ojos de golpe.

-Renesmee-dije con una sonrisa, pero después se puso serio de nuevo y me miro-te prometo que lo hablaremos más tarde pero por ahora –hizo una pausa y sonrió abiertamente-tengo que ver y cuidar a nuestra hija.

Me beso dulcemente en los labios y me susurro un Te amo antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Ya se que me van a matar por haberlo dejado hasta aqui :S pero les prometo que subire capitulo pronto! ya tengo adelantados 5 capitulos mas pero si me dan muchos reviews subire mas pronto!asi me aseguro que les gusto :3

para mordidas,besos frios,tomatasos,amenazas de mandarme a los Volturis por dejar el capitulo aqui y mas un review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Asi es estoy devuelta!

aqui venga a dejarles un nuevo quiero agradecerles muchisimo sus comentarios me hace muy feliz saber que les esta gustando este pequeño fic y segundo quiero agradecerles por no matarme por haberlos dejado picados con el capitulo anterior xD

bueno ya no los aburro mas asi que...A LEER! :D

* * *

Capitulo dos

Emmett estaba aburrido así que había puesto ''Cenicienta'' en el DVD mientras le bromeaba a Alice que ella era una de las Pequeñas ratoncitas que salían. Dos horas después regreso Edward con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que iba de oreja a oreja y me hacía recordar al viejo gato de la enorme sonrisa que salía en Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Edward camino lentamente hacia a mi meciendo su cabeza de un lado al otro y pasándose una de sus manos por sus cabellos dorados. Llego al sofá donde me encontraba desde la tarde y se acomodó a un lado de mi pasándome un brazo de el por los hombros para acercarse aún más a mí y me beso tiernamente en los labios.

-¿Porque esa sonrisa?-pregunte divertida.

-Renesmee-murmuro mientras soltaba unas pequeñas risitas.

-sabes que necesitare más que eso no puedo leer tu mente-dije mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa.

-Es que…-rio de nuevo-yo le estaba dando un biberón a Renesmee y mientras le pedía a Rose que si podía prepararle la cama a Renesmee y ella se daba vuelta para hacerlo Renesmee tomo entre sus pequeñas manos el biberón y….-Edward en eso estallo en risas-

-¿y?-dije riendo un poco también era divertido verlo torcerse de la risa.

- ¡se lo arrojo en la cabeza a Rosalie!-Edward comenzó a jadear de la risa.

Emmett, Alice y Jasper quienes estaban viendo a la pantalla hasta el momento giraron sus cabezas al escuchar las últimas palabras que Edward apenas había podido pronunciar y estallaron de la risa pero de todas las risas la de Emmett fue la que retumbo por toda la habitación.

-¿Renesmee realmente hiso eso?-pregunte entre risas mientras me tapaba la boca en una mano para tratar de callar la risa pero fracase en el intento.

-pobre de mí Rose ¡le causara migraña!

-yo me preocuparía más por su cabello ya que paso del rubio al rojo vivo ¡era un biberón con sangre!

-HAHAHA en ese caso…-rio Emmett y después grito fuertemente-¡Oye Rose ven acá!

-¡¿Qué quieres ahora Emmett?-grito Rose

-Nada solo quiero ver cómo te vez pelirroja –dijo mientras agachaba sus hombros

-¡¿DE QUE DIABLOS HABLAS EMMETT?-ahora sonaba confundida y un poco molesta

-te meterás en problemas Emmett-murmuro Alice

-es cierto no tientes tu suerte-siguió Jasper

-Sacar al león de su jaula no es muy buena idea Emmett-murmuro Edward moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados con los ojos cerrados pero después se detuvo y abrió los ojos de golpe-pero si divertida

Emmett sonrió ampliamente y contesto a la pregunta que Rosalie le había hecho tan solo

Hace unos segundos atrás.

-prepárate Bella esto será ¡explosivo!-me susurro Edward al oído

-¡Es que solo quería saber si sería un rojizo como el de Hayley Williams o un tono rosa como el de Rihanna!

Todo quedo en silencio por un par de segundos

-¿Qué no dijiste que sería algo ''explosivo''?

-espera…-murmuro Edward paso un segundo y dijo rápidamente-¡prepárate Emmett!

Apenas termino la frase cuando se escuchó un fuerte gruñido proveniente del segundo piso acompañado por unos gritos.

-¡¿Qué FUE LO QUE DIJISTE EMMETT!

-¡la bomba! ¡Ha explotado!-murmuro Jasper en un aullido

-¡REFUGIENME! ¡REFUGIO! ¡NECESITO UN REFUGIO!-grito Emmett mientras se levantaba del suelo de un salto y volteaba a todos lados buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

-¡EMMETT ERES UN IDOTA!-aquellas palabras se oyeron más cercanas con cada silaba que mencionaba Rosalie y lo siguiente que se escucho fue un golpe sordo en medio de la gran habitación. Yo solo vi un borrón y sentí una fuerte ráfaga de viento sobre mi rostro voltee a ver a Edward y después a Jasper y Alice pero no los vi en su posición anterior mire de nuevo a Edward y rápidamente dirigí mi mirada a donde el observaba en el suelo se encontraba Emmett y Rosalie estaba sobre el sujetándole la camisa fuertemente con sus puños y golpeaba su espalda una y otra vez contra el suelo mientras murmuraba algunas palabras de marinero. Pero había algo diferente en ella pero no lo grababa...oh ahora si lo podía ver el cabello de Rosalie estaba de color rojo pero no un rojo intenso de hecho era un rojo sangre pero que había sido removido un poco con agua lo cual solo esparció mas el color por sus cabellos creando un color parecido al naranja. Alice y Jasper estaban a un lado de la pareja mientras se torcían de la risa, Jasper estaba doblado y se agarraba el estómago con fuerza mientras que Alice tenía una mano en su rostro y la otra en el hombro de Jasper riendo hasta no más.

-Ok, Ok mi amor lo siento deberás enserio lo lamento ahora ¿serias tan amable de dejarme ir?-murmuro Emmett con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Rosalie se puso de pie lentamente mientras sacudía su cabello y le daba una fuerte patada al costado de Emmett quien se levantó rápidamente antes de que lo siguiera pateando como un balón.

-Eso te buscas por ser un idiota-murmuro Rosalie mientras le daba la espalda a Emmett

-si como lo pensaba ¡CABELLO ESTILO HAYLEY!-Murmuro Emmett

Rose se volvió hacia el rápidamente con los ojos ardiendo, Emmett le sonrió y corrió hacia el bosque seguido por una furiosa Rosalie.

-tenías razón eso fue ''explosivo-murmure sonriéndole

-bueno ¿Cuándo me eh equivocado?-dijo Edward mientras besaba mis labios cariñosamente.

-Creo que Emmett no regresara vivo para terminar de ver ''Cenicienta''

* * *

Si lo se este capitulo es muy corto!demaciado yo diria solo son 3 paginas de word pero conforme valla avanzando la historia les prometo que alargare mas los capitulos tambien les agradezco muchisimo sus reviews ya que me inspiran y me hacen muy feliz cada vez que los leo :) tambien recuerden que entre mas reviews me dejen mas seguido actualizare no,no es chantaje pero quiero asegurarme que les guste este fic :3 volvere pronto con el siguiente capitulo! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo! trayéndoles un capitulo nuevo que espero que disfruten mucho!

ahora no me les lanzare con largos discursos y los dejare leer de una vez asi que...A LEER! :D

* * *

**capitulo tres**

Lo último que recuerdo es que en un momento estaba viendo Cenicienta y al otro momento me encontraba entre los brazos de Edward en una pequeña salita muy rustica con una enorme ventana que daba vista hacia una hermosa pero desolada playa donde en la orilla rompían las enormes y negras olas del mar. Yo me encontraba parada frente a aquella gigante ventana viendo hacia la luna que iluminaba aquella noche tan oscura y bañaba la playa con su luz. Edward se encontraba a mis espaldas y tenía sus brazos alrededor de mí, mientras sus fríos labios recorrían un corto camino de mi hombro hacia mi cuello.

-Es totalmente hermosa-murmure mientras observaba de nuevo a la luna.

Edward se acercó a mi oído y susurro:

-No tanto como tú, luces ahora-dijo con ternura pero con voz sexi a la vez y después mordió con cuidado un poco mi oreja.

-Gracias-dije sonrojándome y bajando mí mirada un poco.

- Estoy algo aburrido-murmuro dejando de besarme

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?-dije distraída

-No sé ¿Qué tal si…?-no termino la frase pero no le tome mucha importancia.

- ¿Qué tal si qué?-pregunte hipnotizada aun con las olas.

-Nos… divertimos un poco-dijo besando de nuevo mi cuello

-¿Cómo?

-Así…-dijo inesperadamente sexi

Edward me dio vuelta tan rápido que todo lo demás me pareció tan solo un borrón, lo próximo que vi fue el rostro de Edward pegado al mío mientras sus labios me besaban apasionada y desesperadamente como si fuera nuestro primer y último beso. Le respondí a su beso rápidamente pero no antes de tomar una gran bocada de aire –no quería arruinar el momento ahogándome o desmallándome por falta de aire- lo bese con la misma energía que él y con la misma pasión, sus labios se movían ágilmente junto con los míos durante un momento nuestro beso fue tan apasionado que no sentí más sus labios fríos sino que ahora eras abrazadoramente cálidos. No se cómo paso pero cuando me di cuenta que yo estaba enrollada en su cuerpo y el me cargaba hacia el sillón aun besándome. Edward me recostó en el sofá y después él se colocó encima de mí, yo lo besaba apasionadamente mientras le desabrochaba rápidamente los botones de su camisa azul. Cuando por fin desabroche el último botón en mi rostro sentía como se dibuja una sonrisa, pase mi mano desde su pecho a su ombligo, Edward soltó una pequeña risita y después me beso con desesperación de nuevo, como pude le quite la camisa de encima y la arroje al pie de la ventana donde nos encontrábamos unos minutos antes. Edward me quito la remera blanca que llevaba con rapidez y la arrojo a algún lugar lejos de nosotros con fuerza. Un pequeño _Crash_ provino de detrás del sofá lo deje de besar por un momento y ambos asomamos nuestras cabezas por encima del sofá y concentramos nuestras miradas a un pequeño bulto de cristales color azul turquesa esparcido por un pequeño rincón y una tela color blanco sobre la mesita donde se encontraba hace unos segundos aquel florero ahora echo solo añicos. Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada y comenzamos a reír al unísono.

-Tranquilo plumitas-le murmure.

Edward me dedico una enorme sonrisa.

-Hare lo que pueda-dijo y me beso de nuevo como antes, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Podía sentir como sus manos acariciaban cada parte de mi torso desnudo del cual solo había una solo prenda color roja – mi sostén- que lo cubría. Edward bajo sus labios de los míos hasta mi cuello y recorrió un camino hasta mi ombligo después subió de nuevo hasta mi cuello y pude sentir el filo de sus colmillos penetrando mi piel…

-Edward…-jadee pero después lo grite- ¡Edward!

En eso sentí como la superficie plana desaparecía.

-¡AY!-grite pero antes de que tocara el duro y frio suelo unos brazos fríos ya me sostenían.

- ¿Bella que sucede estas bien?-preguntaba Edward preocupado.

Abrí mis ojos y… estaba en la habitación de Edward y el me sostenía entre sus fríos brazos.

-ammm…

- Bella amor ¿Qué sucede?-aun sonaba preocupado mientras me examinaba con detenimiento mi rostro.

-yo solo…tu… y luego…-lo recordé de pronto y sin aviso alguno mis manos fueron a un costado de mi cuello revisándolo

-¿Bella que sucede? Acaso… ¿acaso un insecto te pico?-dijo examinándome

-amm…pero si tú me…

-¿yo? ¿Qué hice?

- ¡TU ME MORDISTE EDWARD!

-¡¿Qué yo que?-dijo alarmado y me soltó de golpe pero antes de que callera me volvió a atrapar-lo siento-murmuro

En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe

-¡¿Qué EDWARD QUE?-Grito Rosalie mientras entraba a la habitación mirando a Edwards alarmada y después a mí.

Después entro Emmett con toda su ropa sucia llena de barro y rasgada.

-¿De qué me perdí? ¿Edward mordio a Bella? ¡CARLISLE ESME VENGAN AQUÍ EDWARD YA CONVIRTIO A BELLA!-me echo otro vistazo y agrego-¡PERO AL PARECER NO SE RETUERCE COMO GUSANO DE DOLOR! ¡CREO QUE OH ES MASOQUISTA O NO SIENTE DOLOR! Edward esta chica parece una muerta te lo dije.

Edward le gruño a Emmett.

-¡Yo no eh hecho tal cosa!-gruño Edward a Rose

-Pero ella dijo…-Rose dijo lentamente pero yo la interrumpí.

-¡Claro que lo hiciste! Nos estábamos besando y me quitaste la remera quebraste un jarrón y luego… Luego ¡ME MORDISTE!

Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

-Bella estabas soñando…-murmuro Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡claro que no mira allí está el mar y...! Espera estamos en tu habitación…lo siento-dije y oculte mi rostro entre las palmas de mis manos, esto era vergonzoso, había contado mi fantasía con Edward frente a Rose y Emmett frente a ¡EMEMETT! Me quería morir.

* * *

Se que muchos de ustedes me querran asesinar por dejar el capitulo alli!pero recuerden que si me matan no habra quien suba el fic xD

Una vez mas les quiero agradecer sus fantasticos reviews me han hecho muy feliz y me hace aun mas feliz saber que les saque una sonrisa a mas de uno de ustedes. Se que los capitulos han sido cortos (demaciado yo diria) pero es que esos ya los tenia escritos pero a como se alargue la historia prometo alargarlos mucho mas!y para que vean que no soy del todo malvada por dejarlos "picados" con este cap les dejo un adelanto del proximo capitulo que lo disfruten! ;D

"Lo comencé a besar desesperada como si sus labios fueran una botella de agua en el desierto. Pase mis manos entre sus cabellos cobrizos mientras que el rápidamente levantaba mi blusa. Estábamos tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no escuchábamos algún otro ruido más que el de nuestros jadeos y el latido enloquecido de mi corazón en eso fue cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe."

jojojo si lo se los deje mas picados de lo estaban si soy mala :D (xD)

ya saben para amenazas,mordidas,tomatasos,felicitaciones,ideas etc un hermoso "review!" nos leeremos pronto chao!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mis queridos y muy amorosos lectores!

Ya se que ahora si me quieren matar xD por el simple hecho de que con el adelanto los deje aun mas picados!pero les agradezco que me dejen vivir mas tiempo xD bueno no los aburro mas asi que...A LEER!corran corran que hacen aqui?lean sean libres! :D

* * *

Capitulo cuatro

Tras pasar aquella vergüenza y después de escuchar la imparables risas de Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper y sin olvidar Edward, oculte mi rostro entre mis manos y al no soportar más la pena, vergüenza y culpa por decir una mentira sobre Edward Jasper me mando una ola de tranquilidad la cual no me sirvió de mucho, Edward como todo caballero les pidió a los demás que por favor se retiraran de la habitación que él quería hablar a solas conmigo.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito? ¿Le quieres cumplir su fantasía a Bells? ¿Quieres llevarla al mar entre tus sabanas?-murmuro Emmett serio pero después no pudo aguantar más y exploto en risas.

Edward le entrecerró sus ojos profirió un enorme gruñido y muy caballerosamente le dio la vuelta y le dio una gran patada en el trasero de Emmett el cual salió volando fuera de la habitación.

-¡Oh dios mío! Oh dios oh dios oh dios oh dios…-murmure lentamente

-Bella amor tranquilízate ¿sí?-me dijo dulcemente Edward mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-¡lo siento tanto! ¡Lo siento Edward! No sé qué pasó, ¡es que el sueño era tan real! No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de que estuviera dormida, además ¡sentí la mordida tan real!

Edward rio me tomo de los hombros y me acerco a su pecho justo donde alguna vez había estado un corazón latiendo, mientras me acariciaba dulce y tranquilamente tratando de calmarme.

-Shh…-murmuro-no tienes porque disculpa todo fue un sueño, amor mío.

-es que fue tan penoso, Emmett me torturara toda la vid… ¡eternidad!

Subí un poco la vista y con el rabillo del ojo vi los ojos de Edward en blanco mirando hacia la nada.

-¿Edward? ¿Me escuchas? Holaaa-canturree mientras pasaba una mano frente a su rostro tratando de hacer que reaccionara.

-¡Edward!-le grite pero nada.

Me acerque a su oído y le susurre.

-Edward…-en eso pude sentir como su cuerpo se ponía rígido-¿Edward que es lo que…?

No pude terminar la frase porque en eso Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lo sostuvo cerca de su rostro. Edward me beso, me beso desesperadamente, sus labios estaban en llamas un beso prolongado, sus labios se movían sobre los míos como locos, apenas podía tomar yo un poco de aire me sentía de pronto mareada por la falta de aire. Edward alejo mi rostro un poco solo un centímetro del suyo para que pudiera tomar aire, él estaba jadeando y estaba con sus ojos cerrados.

Cuando iba a preguntarle que sí que había pasado, fue como si algo me hubiera golpeado, algo raro, pero no un golpe con el que sintiera dolor si no pienso que fue algo mucho peor. Un golpe de _lujuria._

-Oh oh-susurre en voz baja antes de lanzarme sobre Edward.

Lo comencé a besar desesperada como si sus labios fueran una botella de agua en el desierto. Pase mis manos entre sus cabellos cobrizos mientras que el rápidamente levantaba mi blusa. Estábamos tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no escuchábamos algún otro ruido más que el de nuestros jadeos y el latido enloquecido de mi corazón en eso fue cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe.

_¡Paz!_

Se escuchó fuertemente. En ese momento como por un switch invisible se apagó la lujuria que sentíamos _¡clic! _Edward y yo volvimos nuestra vista hacia la puerta y allí estaban todos viéndonos impresionados como si en vez de entrar a una escena romántica hubieran entrado a una escena del crimen. Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada rápidamente y el trato de dejarme a un lado de el en la cama pero en el momento equivocado yo salte a la dirección contraria y caí sentada sobre la alfombra.

-¡ay!-nada más alcance a mascullar.

Edward rápidamente se colocó alado mío para ayudarme a reincorporarme pero ¡oh sorpresa!

En cuando me reincorpore todo mundo excepto Ed y yo reíamos. Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada de confusión al ver que Emmett tirado en el piso nos apuntaba sin poder articular una sola palabra. Entonces en eso Edward se puso rígido al instante creo que vio desde las mentes de los demás lo que Emmett estaba apuntando.

-rayos-mascullo Edward

-¿Qué?-pregunte confundida. En eso una ligera brisa soplo por la ventana y me sorprendió lo frio que se sintió-demonios ¡que frio!-masculle.

Oh no, en eso fue claro lo de lo que se reían todos. Mire mi torso rápidamente y oh si ¡sorpresa! En él no se encontraba mi camiseta sino solamente un sostén azul. Pose mis ojos en Edward después, parecía ser que el sí llevaba camisa pero…oh no, pantalón no. ¿A qué hora se los había quitado?

-¡Edward no traes pantalones!-le grite

El soltó una maldición al mirar sus piernas y rápidamente tomo la cobija de la cama y nos cubrió.

-¡lindos calzoncillos Eddie!-grito Alice

Si Edward fuera humano se pondría de mil colores ahora mismo. Tan rápido como un rayo corrió y cerró la puerta. Nos miramos el uno al otro y al mismo tiempo murmuramos:

-¡maldito Jasper!

* * *

YA SE YA SE!lo volvi a hacer los deje picados de nuevo D: y se que este cap es el mas corto!de hecho solo son 2 hojas de word :/

PERO!antes de que me manden a los Voltury dejenme decirles que porque este cap esta demaciado corto mañana subire la continuacion!y estare subiendo capitulos creo que sera los lunes y jueves pero si escribo muchos caps puede que suba hasta tres por semana y despues del capitulo 5 alargare mas la historia y quizas hasta llegue en el futura a cambiarla por rating "M" aun no estoy segura bueno espero que no me maten xD

Ahora si me disculpan me voy a escribir mas capitulos para ustedes!

para amenazas :S,mordidas,sugerencias,felicitaciones,tomatazos,etc...un hermoso REVIEW! nos leemos pronto chao! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Ho-ola(se asoma por encima de un escudo)por favir...n-no me maten :S

YA SE YA SE! merezco que me manden a los Volturis,que me tire de un barranco al agua y que Jacob no me rescate que me coma James y me torture Victoria y que me den caza los neofitos, y todo eso por demorarme 1 mes sin subir cap ,mas agregando que a mas de uno lo deje picado u.u en serio lo siento mucho :$ pero la parte buena es que este cap es mas largo! asi q e espero que lo disfruten nos leemos abajo :3

* * *

Capitulo cinco

-No te preocupes mi querida, tomare venganza-murmuro Edward con una sonrisa de villano en su rostro.

-por favor-le dije mientras dejaba la cobija sobre la cama y me ponía mi blusa de nuevo y mientras lo hacía Edward me miraba de pies a cabeza muy sonriente.

-¿Qué?-pregunte

-nada es solo que…

-¿Qué, que?

-te vez muy hermosa-dijo agachando un poco la cabeza mientras pasaba una de sus manos por sus cabellos alborotados-aun no puedo creer que seas solo mía.

Yo me sonroje y baje la cabeza

-es lo mismo que pienso de ti-admití.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward se encontraba a mi lado sosteniendo mi cara entre sus manos y obligándome a mirarlo a sus ojos era como mirar a un mar dorado. Edward acerco su rostro al mío y coloco dulcemente sus labios junto con los míos, mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco parecía como si tuviera toda una orquesta dentro de mi pecho, obviamente yo me sonroje aún más. Edward separo sus labios de los míos y rio por lo bajo para después posar sus labios de nuevo junto con los míos. Escuche la puerta abrirse y la cabeza de Emmett se asomaba por el pequeño espacio abierto.

-No se vallan a comer-grito Emmett Edward hizo una mueca con los ojos cerrados se volvió hacia la puerta tan rápido que solo pude ver un borrón tome una almohada de la cama y la lanzo fuertemente contra la puerta apuntándole a Emmett el cual escondió su cabeza tras la puerta y solo se miraban sus enormes dedos sosteniendo la puerta.

-¡JA! No me distes ¡loooooser!-grito Emmett desde atrás de la puerta.

Edward tomo otra almohada y la arrojo hacia la puerta tan fuerte que cerro la puerta con fuerza con el impacto atrapando los dedos de Emmett y dejando en la puerta de madera marcados los dedos de Emmett donde habían quedado atrapados.

-¡auch! ¡Eso fue un golpe bajo Edward! Me la pagaras y tú pondrás la puerta Ed

Edward solo soltó una gran carcajada, se volvió hacia a mí y me beso la frente. Después recorrió un corto camino a mi oído y me susurro muy quedamente.

-primera fase de la venganza completa

En mi rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa

-ahora la segunda fase del plan ''Vw'' comienza ¡ahora!

-¿''Vw''?-pregunto Edward confundido

-vampire wars-murmure mientras frotaba mis manos como Mr. Burns de los Simpson

-excelente-murmuro Edward imitando mi movimiento.

Edward y yo nos fuimos a algún lugar del bosque lejos de la gran casa de cristal –como yo le llamaba- a planear nuestra venganza titulada ''Vw''.

-así que ¿Quién será la primera víctima de nuestro plan maestro?-murmure macabramente.

-mmm… que tal-dijo pensativo Edward mientras se acariciaba la barbilla- la pequeña duende sabelotodo.

-mmm y diría que ella al final no valla hacer que averigüe nuestro plan recuerda su-dije mientras con un dedo apuntaba a mi cabeza-habilidad.

-mmm cierto ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?-dijo algo avergonzado-pero entonces ¿no la deberíamos dejar para ser la primera?

-bueno, ya veremos para cuando el punto es no decidir aun

-de acuerdo

-que tal Emmett me encanta verlo avergonzado-dije mientras le sonreía tiernamente

Edward soltó una risita burlona al recordar las varias veces que él y los demás lo habían avergonzado me había contado algunas historias y hasta había estado presente en algunas bromas que le hacían ahora era mi turno de participar.

-excelente idea ¡esa es mi Bella!-dijo mientras besaba mi frente.

-¿y que será lo que le haremos?-le pregunte

-tengo la broma perfecta para él.

Edward se me acerco y me murmuro al oído su plan.

-es perfecto, la venganza perfecta Ed-dije mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

-Operación humillen a Emmett comienza ahora-murmuro Edward con una gran sonrisa que no pude evitar devolvérsela.

Edward y yo nos encontrábamos al pie de las enormes escaleras escondidos detrás del barandal de cristal-lo cual no tenia sentido esconderse porque éramos completamente visibles hasta para una cucaracha-asomo mi cabeza por encima del barandal-como si no fuera suficiente tener la vista cristalina del cristal para ver-y allí se encontraba Emmett, sentado en la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas mirando fijamente la pantalla de plasta del televisor con un control de Xbox entre sus enormes manos del color de la nieve, mientras su lengua se asomaba por uno de los extremos de su boca. Al parecer estaba lo bastantemente distraído en su videojuego de "Battlefield 3" que ni siquiera noto la presencia de aquella mosca que paseaba por la habitación y decidió tomar un reposo en su lengua.

Deslice suavemente la cabeza por debajo del cristal sin quitar los ojos de encima de Emmett. Me volví hacia Edward quien me miraba con una ceja alzada pero ignore su expresión y dije entre susurros:

-No sabe que estamos. El plan esta yendo perfectamente-dijo rozando ambas palmas de mis manos y poniendo una sonrisa maléfica

-Bella, lo se, lo puede ver desde aquí-me dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-oh si claro, olvide por un minuto que eras vampiro-mencione agitando la palma de mi mano quitándole importancia a mis palabras.

-no es eso, tenemos este cristal entre nosotros, y aun no entiendo porque nos escondemos detrás de el en todo caso podríamos estar a lado de Emmett y no se daría cuenta ¿acaso no vez que se esta quemando las neuronas allá? y en todo caso aquí somos visibles-dijo dándole unos golpecitos leves al cristal.

-vampiros, se creen tan listos-murmure cruzándome de brazos-le quitan lo divertido a todo

-Estoy pensando que tal vez Carlisle se esta excediendo con la morfina creo que le pediré que te baje la dosis

-ahora no es el momento de hablar obre mis enfermedades Edward-dije poniendo mi mano sobre sus labios-tenemos una misión que cumplir

Edward retiro mi mano de sus labios.

-¿enfermedades? Pero si te cortaste con un tenedor en la mañana y como te dolía mucho la cortada por eso es que Carlisle te puso la…-le tape la boca de nuevo

-¡calla! Escucho que alguien se acerca-murmure y sostuve la respiración-quieto

Frente a nosotros aparecieron unos tacones rojos que median casi 10 centímetros de altos y unas piernas largas con pantalón ajustado me bloqueaban la vista hacia Emmett.

-tres cosas-comenzó a sonar la voz de Rosalie-la primera: Edward controla a tu novia o creo que terminara en una habitación acolchonada-puse los ojos en blanco imaginándome esa escena-segunda: no tengo ni idea de que estén planeando pero es mejor que a mi no me metan de por medio…

-bueno eso tal vez sea prácticamente imposible si te encuentras ahora mismo de por medio entre nosotros y…-la mirada de Rosalie me estaba perforando como un taladro-hecho-dije con voz chillona, no quería morir ahora mismo y menos entre las manos de Rose.

-tercera-dijo levantando tres de sus dedos-¿porque carajo se esconden detrás de un cristal? ¡ES CRISTAL! Se pueden visualizar de aquí en 20 metros

-Fue lo mismo que le dije a Bella-dijo Edward poniéndose de pie y encogiéndose de hombros-creo que es la morfina

-Edward no ayudas, y Rose si nos "disculpas" tenemos que hacer "algo" por "allá"

-no me interesa donde tengan sexo, solo traten de que yo no los vea-dijo caminando hacia la cocina.

Pude sentir como me daba un tic nervioso en mi ojo izquierdo. Tome la mano de Edward y lo arrastre escaleras arriba hasta su habitación donde cerré la puerta de un empujón y me recargue sobre ella.

-¡¿Sexo?!-explote

-cálmate Bella, todo fue un mal entendido, pero debes admitir que la forma de puntualizar esas palabras tenían un doble sentido-trataba de tranquilizarme Edward

- ¿no lo entiendes verdad?-dije tomándolo por los hombros

-Bella me estas asustando

-¿no lo entiendes verdad?-le repetí la pregunta

-no-dijo moviendo ligeramente la cabeza

-Rosalie me acaba de dar ¡una excelente idea!

Edward puso los ojos en blanco un par de segundos para después mirarme directamente a los ojos con una ceja alzada

-Bella… ¿quieres tener sexo ahora?

-no-le dije dándole un pequeño golpecito en el pecho-le pagaremos a Emmett con la misma moneda

-no esta mal-me felicito Edward-de hecho me gusta el plan

-si, y además haremos que se sienta tan avergonzado que no querrá pensar en eso jamás y así no te molestara con todas esas fantasías o lo que sea con Rose

-me encanta tu plan, o tu no-aun-plan

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me acerco aun mas a su cuerpo meciéndome de un lado a otro para después depositar un beso dulce en mi frente.

* * *

Primero que nada lamente mucho no haber subido cap estas ultimas semanas!pero es que mi internet a estado del asco!y hoy apenas en todo el dia!me pude conectar a internet y eso que les estoy hablando de que ya son aqui las 12:30am!despues mi musa me habia olvidado y entre en depresion por todos esos rumores de nuestra Kristen y nuestro Robert u.u y ps como realmente amo a RobSten estas semanas fueron de infierno con tanto rumor!ly cuando me decidi a seguir escribiendo no me gustaron para nada los capitulos que habia escrito!y si algo no me gusta no lo subire si escribo sobre algo quiero escribirlo prometo subir capitulo mas seguido!y tratare de no pasarme mas de una semana sin subir cap les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas de nuevo a mis lectores los amo mucho! nos leemos pronto en el siguiente cap no olviden dejar un review!los amo :3


End file.
